


Insomniac

by chickxfisher



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickxfisher/pseuds/chickxfisher
Summary: Caustic has trouble sleeping, thankfully; he isn't alone.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 11





	Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> Im terribly sorry for my absence here, I've been finding it very hard to write or even open up this page and look at it. I promise I'll try to be more active in the future! but for now please check out my twitter (@mlmwattson) or my tumblr (@causticswake)

Usually, at this hour, he could thank the soft hum of the drop ship to rock him to sleep. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he slowly ran his fingers through the messy brown lion's mane he didn't wash that night, too tired to bother. Perhaps he drank too much coffee? He genuinely wouldn't know at this point, feeling himself tire and sore from leaning on his side, he rolled over to his back. Then rolled up onto his feet, sitting upright and looking beyond the translucent test tubes sitting on the drying rack.

His eyes foggy, glossy slight as the tears of yawning cornered. Looking over at the bright black and red alarm clock across from him, which was at the distance it was to force himself to truly pull himself from his bed on the mornings he wished he weren't there for. Three fourteen, seconds before the fifteen. Once again running his fingers through his hair, he stood up and slowly walked towards the door, hoping that no one else was there, he slowly stepped into the kitchen. Flicking on the light switch, he yawned into the cold air. 

Someone forgot to turn the heater on again, but it didn't really matter once you were in your rooms. Walking over to the coffee pot, it was still hot at his touch of the handle. Pulling his hand back, he gently kissed the finger that had grazed the hot pot of coffee. Returning to his motion of grabbing it but with a little more care this time.

Opening the cupboard, he pulled out his cup, which was at the top of the cabinet, hidden away from a certain Octane that was willing to break coffee cups over arguments, or through genuine carelessness. Pouring himself a cup, he sipped it carefully, still keeping that it was hot in thought. Too busy with the sweet aroma of freshly brewed coffee, he didn't hear or see Wraith Enter the room, leaning against the edge of the table.

"Hello, Blasey." He hummed, not in a rude way, she knew this. They were both tired, perhaps one more than the other. "Hello. Alexander."

Stupid names, stupid, stupid names. Although they were their own, the hum of the sweetness off their tongues pronouncing each syllable like it was a gift. He smiled, a sight only she was known for seeing, and so late into the night; no worry of anyone besides them sharing the atmosphere they created together. 

Walking over next to him, she took up the coffee pot, pouring her own into the cup she had pulled from her room, sipping it as she put the pot back where it was. 

Feeling the soft brush of Caustics lips against her head, she leaned into the touch, letting him bring her in by the waist to his. Gently sipping her coffee, she closed her eyes.

She could stay like this, forever. He felt so safe, the gentle beat of his heart in her ears made her body soothe. "Why are you never like this during the day?"

"You're an entirely different person right now Alex. Whats the occasion?" She joked, continuing to sip from her cup. "Nothing, I just.. admire. you."

"So late into the night, quiet is still, sometimes it is nice."

"Mhm.. right," she laughed lightly into her cup, putting it down she gently cupped the side of his face, "You look tired.", "Ah, more than usual?"

"More than usual." She kissed him, having to tilt her head and stand on her toes for it, she felt the ease of him slipping his arms under her. "I love you, Blasey."

She hummed, inhaling deeply. "Yes.. Yes, I love you too."

"Thats the first time I've ever heard you say that. Why now?"

Caustic put her on the counter, standing in between her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting them on the slope of his shoulders. "It seems right," He nuzzled her, practically purring as he breathed in her scent. 

They sat like that for a minute, gently breathing as the cold air of the kitchen settled into their bones, slowly falling asleep in each others arms, they had forgotten where they were. Gentle kisses being shared, Caustics hand bunching up her hair as he ran his fingers through the ends, foreheads gently pressed as the hum of the fridge next to them took up the only sound in the room.

"Say it again, would you?"

He smiled slightly, only a smile she would ever see.

"I love you, Renee."

"I love you too. Alex."


End file.
